Keys
by Lifeguard
Summary: When did Mulder and Scully exchange apartment keys, and why? Light MSR, one shot piece. Story is finished.


**Title: Keys**

**Author: **Lifeguard

**Rating: **K

**Spoilers: **Anything from s.2 is game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-files or the characters. Obviously I did not create the plot lines. I am just having some fun messing with them, I promise Chris Carter can have them back when I am done.

**Summary: **When did Mulder and Scully exchange apartment keys, and why?

**Author's Note: **I watched "End Game" last night from season two, and Scully had a key for Mulder's place. Made me wonder when she got that and why. Enjoy my attempt to explain. (Oh, and for the story's sake, Mulder has a bed in his bedroom.)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The silence was broken by the sound of the key slipping into the lock, and then the door gently opening. Dim light from the hallway spilled into the dark apartment and then it was gone, the door shut behind her. She silently made her way to the bedroom, and she heard him breathing steadily. She placed her coat on a chair, and gingerly slid onto the bed, laying her head next to his. She felt his arm wrap around her waist, and she finally felt calm enough to close her eyes and she let sleep take her away.

**Several months earlier**

He knocked hesitantly on her door, and waited till he heard her soft footsteps coming to open it.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"How you feeling?" he asked her, taking in the red head before him. He still couldn't believe that she was standing there after all she had been through. It had only been a week since she'd been released from the hospital.

"Better, I finally got my mother to go home. I still don't think she's convinced I can take care of myself," Scully smiled, gesturing for Mulder to come in.

"She's just glad your alright," he stopped just inside the door, and began to twist his hands.

"Mulder, what is it?" her eyebrow arched in her signature look.

"I came to give something back to you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key, "Um, I got a copy of your house key while you were gone, you know, I looked in to make sure everything was still the same. But you're back now, so…" he placed the key in her hand.

She studied it for a moment, and then raised her eyes to his lowered ones, "You made sure that my apartment was cleaned and ready for me?"

He nodded, "I had to believe you were coming back."

She smiled, "You never gave up on me, even when everyone else had," she placed her hand on his arm.

"I used to…when you were…I came here. I figured that maybe if I did, that you would be here too. You probably think I'm insane…wait, everyone does," he joked, trying to make light of the situation. But when he looked back at her, her eyes were full of tears.

"Oh Scully…I'm sorry…" he whispered, reaching out for her.

She shook her head and then took his hand. He felt the cool metal of the key against his palm.

"You keep it Mulder. You're welcome here anytime," she whispered back, pulling him into a hug. Her head rested against his chest, and he placed his lightly on hers, holding her, relishing her being in his arms.

A few months later Mulder sat alone in his apartment. The TV was on, but he wasn't even paying attention to it, his mind miles away. He methodically sipped at a beer, trying his best to rid his mind of memories. He kept seeing her tied up, kept hearing that bastard's voice. He had thought that her abduction was bad, but the thought of losing her to a man like Donald Pfaster was unbearable. She had told him she was fine, that she would be alright at home. He knew she was lying to him, that she was scared, but her pride wouldn't let him stay for the night, to show her weakness. Flipping off the TV, he got up and placed the beer in the kitchen and headed for his room. It was then he heard the knock at the door. Glancing at his watch he wondered who would be calling on him this late. He moved towards the door and looked through the peep hole. He immediately opened the door. She stood there looking so small and fragile, her eyes still betraying hints of fear.

"Hey, come in," he said, and she moved inside, "What's up?"

"Mulder…no. I shouldn't be here," she turned around and put her hand on the door knob.

It was then he noticed she was shaking. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently moved her to face him. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mulder….I just…I just can't, I don't, want to stay alone tonight," she lowered her eyes from his, "Can I stay here? I'll sleep on the couch."

He hadn't seen her this vulnerable since the hospital and it broke his heart, "Of course you can stay here Scully, but let me take the couch."

She didn't argue when he led her by the small of her back to his bedroom. She took off her shoes and coat, and lied down on the bed. She looked exhausted. He covered her with the blanket, and then knelt down next to the bed.

"If you need anything I'll be in the living room ok?" He took her hand, and rubbed it with his own. Her blue eyes would not meet his. He got up, but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Stay with me?" she whispered.

He squeezed her hand, "Sure," he answered, climbing onto the bed, lying behind her. He could still feel her shaking, and he snaked his arm around her waist, gathering her close to him. She rested her head against his chest, "Thank you," she breathed.

It was not the last night she would find her way to his bed. Mulder came to expect the late night knocks, and enjoy the time he spent holding her in his arms. She would leave early the next morning, before he woke, but neither would talk about it in the office. It was an unspoken bond they shared.

Early one morning she gathered her things and made her way towards the door. She stopped when she saw an envelope with her name on it on the coffee table. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a note.

_Scully, use this whenever you need it. You're always welcome here. Mulder. _Taped to the note was a copy of his apartment key.

**Fin. **


End file.
